


A Door Creak

by Octova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, exploring spooky places, klance, klance halloween, klance hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octova/pseuds/Octova
Summary: Lance and Keith go to an abandoned 'haunted' house. Things dont go as planned.





	A Door Creak

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry if the end is rushed I finished this at like 4:25 am?? Anyway im a sucker for these!! Enjoy

Come on Lance. No one else will go with me!’ Keith gave him a pout and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

‘Why the hell would someone  _ want _ to go to an abandoned house?! Actually let me rephrase that! Why the hell would someone want to go to an abandoned house with  _ YOU _ !?’ Lance gestured his arms dramatically.

 

‘Ouch. Dude its Hal-lo-ween,’ Keith sounded out each syllable as he said it. ‘It’ll be fun okay?! No need to be are scared of an abandoned house.’

 

Lance’s expression morphed into one of exaggerated offense. ‘I sure as hell am NOT scared!’ His eyes glared accusingly at Keith. ‘If anything  _ YOU'RE _ the scared one’ Lance jabbed a finger at his friend’s chest, sending shivers down Keith’s spine with his icy blue irises.

 

‘Oh yeah. Definitely _ I’M _ the one that’s scared. Because i’m  _ WILLINGLY _ going into a possibly  _ HAUNTED HOUSE _ .’ Keith was inches away from Lance’s face, both their faces flushed for different reasons. ‘Whatever. It doesn’t matter.’ He pulled away slowly.

 

‘Keith-’

 

‘JUST- drop it.’ Keith’s features were covered in disappointment.

 

‘I’ll go with you okay?’ Lance held his friends upper-arm so he wouldn’t run away. Keith turned to face Lance. He had a faint smile on his face.

 

‘Okay. We’ll leave in an hour.’

 

~~~~~~~

 

‘Lance come on!’ His roomate appeared out of his room.

 

‘Okay. Let’s get this over with.’

 

They left their university dorms and Keith pulled out the address to the abandoned building.

 

‘It’s about 5 minutes away.’ Keith showed Lance to his motorcycle.

 

‘Where am I supposed to sit?’ Lance stared at the the bike, seeing the only place he could sit was- Oh.

 

‘You sit behind me idiot.’ Keith jumped onto the motorbike and turned it on, Lance getting on moments later. ‘Oh also hold on.’

 

‘To wHAT?! There’s nothing  _ TO _ hold onto.’

 

Keith internally face palmed. ‘Dude. The sun’s already setting. Just hold onto my waist so we can leave.’ His friends jaw hung open before shaking his head in disbelief.

 

‘I think i’ll be fine thank you very much.’

 

‘Suit yourself.’ Keith then,  _ definitely _ NOT on purpose, took off as fast as he could.

 

Lance let out a surprised squeal and immediately shot his arms forward, hugging keith’s back like his life depended on it.

 

~~~~~~

 

They arrived at the ‘haunted’ abandoned house shortly after. The outside was wrecked. The windows were barricaded and the door hung slightly ajar.

 

‘Okay! Let’s explore.’ Keith walked a few steps but stopped when he noticed Lance stayed where he was. Keith examined his roomate. The sunset painted a soft golden glow onto his caramel skin. The freckled that dusted his cheeks and nose were suddenly more visible when a faint red appeared on across his face. His shoulders were tense and he looked- genuinely scared. And, of course, Keith took this chance to fuck with him.

 

‘Hey take in the view of the sunset. It’s the last one you’re ever gonna see.’ Lance’s eyes read the phrase ‘fuck you’ and the look was strictly reserved for Keith.

 

~~~~~~

 

They entered the house, Lance still pulling off a very good ‘I’m not scared’ face’ (since he was the theatre kid), and Keith waving around a flashlight to explore every nook and cranny. The house had  _ very  _ creaky floor boards. Every time someone took a step Lance would become more and more scared, although he didn’t show it. He would  _ never  _ give Keith that.

 

When Keith said he was gonna fuck with Lance, he wasn’t bluffing. When they walked down a dark hallway, Keith cracked his neck. Loudly.

 

Lance jumped so high in the air he’d put Mario to shame.

 

‘KEITH! WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK WAS THAT??!!’

 

‘Don’t know what you mean Lance.’ The smuggest grin humanly possible creeped across Keith’s face.

 

‘I swear you should get your neck checked. That can _ NOT  _ be healthy.’ Keith groaned at that.

 

They entered one of the rooms at the end of the eerie hallway. The room was lit up when Keith entered with his flashlight exposing all the mangled dolls on the floor.

 

‘OOooo this rooms…  _ spooky. _ ’ It sure as hell was. The walls had scratch marks trailing towards the floor and the mold that grew on them lined the edge where the ceiling and walls met. The window was smashed open and vines creeped out of them. The wind that swept by howled animalistically. Spooky was an understatement.

 

Keith felt Lance trembling in fear beside him, his ‘I’m not scared, Im not a pussy’ front dropping a little but quickly coming back up once seeing Keith side eyeing him.

 

‘The blackmail material I get from tonight will be literally priceless. Well not necessarily priceless since I’m gonna sell all of this to Pidge because she’ll be able to like LITERALLY CONTROL you with th-’

 

‘OKAY. Okay. Shut it Keith.’

 

‘Woah uh… okay.’

 

They explored the room a little longer before getting bored. Keith thought long and hard about the next part of the house they’d visit. The stairs were probably super creaky so most  _ definitely  _ they were going there next.

 

‘Okay Lance. Next stop… the  _ staircase.’  _ Lance gave Keith the best ‘bitch please’ face he could muster. 

 

They had to travel back down the eerie dark hallway. In that time Keith proceeded to prod Lance in the side multiple times, making him jump in surprise.

 

‘SJSKSSJSKSJSKSJ WHAT THE F R E S H FUCk MULLET!!?? I’m going to kill u when we get home like-’ Lance was interrupted by a creak in the distance.

 

‘Okay… that wasn’t me... I swear.’ Keith glanced over to the place where the sound came from. ‘Okay. Okay- um Lance,’ He sure as hell is not missing the perfect opportunity to mess with Lance. ‘You stay here. I’m gonna investigate the sound okay?’

 

‘YOU’RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE?!!?’ Lance squirmed uncomfortably, his limbs trembling and fear painted across his features.

 

‘I mean  _ YOU’RE  _ not scared are you?’ Keith almost felt guilty. This is payback for the shit he pulled last week. Who the hell replaces shampoo with  _ hot sauce _ ? Keith never really did anything back to Lance, knowing that would just make his ‘pranks’ worse. So really this was payback for years of bullshit.

 

‘Fine. Explore your stupid door creak.’

 

And with that, Keith left to explore. Well kinda. He waited around the corner for Lance to tell Keith he was right or whatever.

 

**_LANCE’S POV_ **

 

And with that Keith went off to explore. Lance felt like crumpling into a ball and breaking down. Every shadow in every corner glared at him and looked as though they were going to jump out of the creaveses. He couldn’t call out of Keith though. Why? Because he would look weak. He couldn’t let Keith, the boy he  _ definitely _ does  _ NOT  _ have a crush on, see him vulnerable.

 

At that moment, Lance regretted all his life choices. There was a loud  _ bang  _ on the wall close to him and a scream… Keith’s scream.

 

‘K-Keith?’ Lance began to crumple. He lay on the floor in a ball made of worry and sadness. Tears welled in his tear ducts, threatening to spill.  _ Why do I cry so easily goddamn it.  _

 

Then he heard a growl and a howl. More banging. A scratching sound is heard coming from a nearby wall. Lance let out a sob. A terrified, quiet sob. It was thankfully drowned out by the chaos around him. Banging. Scratching. Growls. This continues for maybe 3 more minutes.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

‘KEITH!! K-keith… please... ’ Then it all stopped.

 

Keith came out from behind one of the walls wearing the same shit-eating grin Lance has when succeeds in his petty pranks. Keith walks closer to Lance when he stops. Smirk wiped off his face immediately. He sees the waterfalls of tears that flows down his friends cheeks.

 

‘Oh shit… Lance I-’

 

Lance continued to sob, more violently now. Hyperventilating. 

 

‘Hey… Lance… babe please… ’  _ Wait… did I just call him Babe? _

 

Lance looked into Keith’s eyes and wrapped himself around his friend.

 

‘Shhh shh it’s all fake… Its okay… babe calm down please… ’ He pet Lance’s hair and did something he sure as hell would regret later.

 

He pressed a soft comforting kiss onto Lance’s forehead. Lance calmed down slowly after that, sniffling into Keith’s jacket.

 

‘That’s better right? Yeah… Ok do you want to leave now sweetie?’ Keith pressed another soft kiss on Lance’s face, this time on his nose. Then again on the cheek. And on the chin. Lance leaned into it, crying now only now sniffles.Another on the corner of his mouth… then he hesitated. Lance cradled Keith’s face in his palms. Then Lance whispers.

 

‘Fuck you for scaring me shitless. But… ’

 

Lance leaned in so close their noses touched.

 

‘But i’ll make exceptions’

 

Lance pressed a soft and gentle kiss to Keith’s lips. Sure it was short, but was it sure as hell sweet.

 

‘I love you, Keith.’

 

‘I love you, too, Lance’

 

‘But also fuck you for making me cry.’

 

Keith kissed Lance again.

 

‘Sorry… I just wanted to get back at you for pranking me throughout the year.’

 

‘Keith-’

 

‘Don’t start. Let’s go home… Okay sweetheart?’

 

‘Yeah okay.’

 

They snuggled all night.


End file.
